Finally Found You
by Carlisle'sBabe1
Summary: What if Carlisle was in school with the rest of the Cullen's? What if Carlisle was in Bella's biology class instead of Edward? This is my first fic so i hope you like it! Rated M for later chapters.


**CHAPTER 1**

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

"wh-what?"

"if you don't wake up now we're gonna be late!"

Ugh! charlie is always to excited for the first day of school.

well it was my first day of school

i had just moved back to forks after living with my mom for 2 years in phoenix.

it was great to spend time with her but I'm glad to be back home. don't get me wrong i love my mom but she had just started a relationship when i got there. i love my mom and her new husband but I'm glad i chose to come back. its in the middle of the school year so I'm going to be the new kid. well not really. when i told Jessica and Angela that i was coming back they seemed thrilled. i had really missed them. although i was excited to meat the new kids at school.

all my old friends are still here and i cant wait to see them again but what Jessica told me about the new family had me wondering what they would think of me.

i usually don't care what people think of me but she had me intrigued.

_FLASHBACK_

"Bella you should see them. it like they walked off a runway and ended up here."

"Jess, are you sure your not just over exaggerating? i mean you think mike is gorgeous."

"Hey! He is! But really you have to see them. i wish they would talk to me but they keep to them selves. anyway, i miss you Bella! when are you coming to visit?"

"i don't know jess, ill be there when i can."

_END FLASHBACK_

I didn't tell jess i was back and that i was staying. i wanted it to be a surprise. Charlie swore his secrecy and so far it seemed he kept his promise.

i was just about to leave the house when charlie stopped me.

"hey bells, I'm glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back dad. be safe at work today."

"Always am."

~At School~

The school was good so far. I had already done half of the things for my classes here in Phoenix. and i had yet to see any of the runway models jess was talking about. i got re acquainted with all of my teachers. i had hoped that they wouldn't make me introduce myself but i was hoping for to much.

all of the teachers so far made me introduce myself.

now it was lunch. thank god i was starving and i hadn't seen Angela yet. so i was excited to see her.

I had just sat down and gave ange a hug when they walked in. Jess was right, they did look like runway models. their were six of them. two blonds, a short brunet, a huge muscular guy, one had bronze colored hair, and the last to walk in was a blonde male. They all had the same eye color, a nice golden topaz. and they all had very pale colored skin. They didn't really converse with anyone but themselves. I don't know why but all through lunch I kept looking at their table.

I noticed that they didn't eat their food. It just sat there in front of them. One of the times I looked to last blond male was looking right at me. I wanted to turn away but I was stuck by his beautiful eyes. He held my gaze smirking a little.

"Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Earth to Bella? We are going to be late for class."

I torn my eyes from his, reluctantly, and said " oh right. Coming."

I couldn't resist glancing at him one last time while I walked out of the lunch room. He was looking right at me with one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen on his face. The short spiky hair girl was whispering something in his ear but it looked like he wasn't paying attention to her.

I couldn't help but think that I wanted him. But I quickly stopped that thought. Who would want me? No one in phoenix wanted me. I guess I was just feeling lonely and he was sure a dreamy person to want.

I walked into my biology class and froze.

He was there. Sitting next to the only empty chair in class. I saw mike waving at me. I waved back as I made my way to Mr. Banner.

"Miss Swan, nice of you to come back. How have you been?" Mr. Banner said

"I've been good. Glad to be back even though I got used to the sun."

"Well, I'm glad one of my star students have returned. I'm afraid the only chair open is the one next to Mr. Cullen. I'm sure you two will get along, he is a very smart young man. Probably the best person to be your lab partner." He said.

"Oh, I haven't met him yet. But it is the only chair." I walked over to the chair, only stumbling once, which was a surprise. I couldn't seem to walk anywhere without tripping over my feet.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He said while I sat down. He held out his hand to me but I could move. His smile was beautiful and the sound of his voice had me at a lost for words. I didn't move until he cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." I said as I shook his hand.

"Isabella. That's a very beautiful name." He said still not letting go of my hand. I noticed that his hand was very cold and his skin felt like granite. But I didn't care. There was something like an electric current running for him to me. It was like nothing I had ever felt.

That was when Mr. banner called the class to order. He let go of my hand and I turn towards the front of the class. I didn't pay very much attention to the lesson. I was looking at Carlisle every now and then, only to find him looking back at me.

I don't know what happened between us but I knew that I couldn't stop thinking about him even though I only met him.


End file.
